


Blood Moon

by SpookyTsubaki



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Beetlejuice References, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fun surprise, Sex, Sexual Content, There's A Tag For That, There's a reason behind the tag, beetlebabes, beetlejuice and lydia, duh - Freeform, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyTsubaki/pseuds/SpookyTsubaki
Summary: In which our young Lydia Deetz has a libido during a certain time, and the Ghost with the most comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay between a friend and I, unfortunately, they do not have any platform in the fanfiction world yet. But nevertheless, on behalf of both of us, I hope you enjoy.

Rain wrapped against the teenager's window as she read one of her favorite books- a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's finest works. A perfect evening for such an ordeal. Well, perfect besides the fact that a new visitor had come to her recently. And at this particular moment, it hurt like the dickens. She had been warned about this in the past, that one day a spot of blood would show up. But of course, Mrs. Shannon ceased to warn the young girls of the excruciating amount of pain they would feel.  She continued to read, letting Percy rest upon her lap as she tried to get comfortable. That’s when her mind had wandered to her best friend, Beetlejuice. She noticed she had started to think more about him- maybe not in all the most savory ways. Of course, she knew nothing would ever become of this, it was a silly thought. But if it was so silly, why did it keep coming back; more persistent than the last time? 

Eventually, between the pain and wandering thoughts, she heaved a sigh of frustration and gave into her own beckoning of calling him. Maybe she just needed him around for a bit, they could have a sleepover as they did occasionally when they wanted more quality time together. She presumed she truly just wanted her  _ friend  _ around a little more. So with that last little silent musing, she got up, scaring the black little feline away as she sat at her table and recited the chant she knew all too well. 

" _ Though I know I should be weary, I still venture somewhere scary! Ghostly hauntings I turn loose! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" _

  
  


The ghost with the most was to say the least annoyed with his thoughts. No matter how many times he took his brain out and shook it they would not go away. He stopped around the road house until one of his dear friends finally decided to say something.  He didn't even listen to them as they spoke, who could blame him. What he was thinking was the last thing he ever wanted to think of. It was Lydia, but not those normal friend thoughts. No, no. They were more. More in detail. More about her, her smile, her body. Oh her body. Quickly he shook his head.  No! He wouldn't let this happen! He continued to wander around the roadhouse trying to get these thoughts to stop. His friends were no help with asking some questions, and the creaky floorboards for once annoyed him. Everything annoyed him today. 

With a deep sigh he paused his pacing and sat on the couch. Lydia was close to him. She was even close enough to touch. He couldn't stop these thoughts anymore, he had been having them for a while now. He started having them when he noticed how Lydia's body was changing.How her hips widened and her top had become fuller, drawing his gaze down every now and then.  As he sat there lost in thought he was summoned by his one and only friend. The same friend who was in his thoughts recently. A big grin came to his face when he saw her. He was just hoping she couldn't read right through him.

"Lydia!" He said excitedly as he pulled her into a tight hug. He had been hugging her a lot more recently. Maybe it was due to a few extenuating circumstances. But he didn’t plan on telling her anytime soon; he was sure of that.

  
Lydia beamed, pain forgotten almost immediately when he held her in that embrace, even if it was for a few seconds too long. "Hey Beej!" She giggled at his already apparent enthusiasm."I missed you! It feels like it's been forever!" She chided jokingly, as she observed him to see if he had changed in anyway - knowing him, it was very possible. She led him to her bed, no underlying intentions other than to snuggle up and read. "Mother found my old book on Poe packed away in the attic! I figured why not enjoy this perfect day with  a perfect friend?" She ventured lovingly as she opened the book, resting her head against his chest as she read a mile a minute. A smile kept to her face as she enjoyed the comfort of his chilled arms around her. This somehow soothed all her prior worries and pain, so at times like these, she realized how grateful she was to have him, as a friend.

BeeJ kept his eyes on her with almost a loving smile on his face. "It has been forever! I don't think we've had book readin’ days in a while." He says as he snuggles up with the girl. Here he was now in a tight situation. He had to just play it cool, they were just friends snuggling. Her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. He pulled her a little closer as he tried his best not to do anything. Knowing his Lydia she didn't mean any harm by the position they were in, hell she didn't even know about his feelings. 

  
  


She sat, reading contentedly in his embrace before a crack of thunder startled her from her reading. She didn't like to think that she was an easy scare, but it seemed circumstances proved otherwise this dreary evening.  Occasionally, she would shift her position, trying to get more comfortable, even if it did mean hitching her small pale leg over him. Soon, a yawn escaped her lips. "Thanks for reading with me. I'm surprised you're not asleep yet." She teased in a lighthearted manner. 

  
  


"Did that thunder just scare ya?" He asks with a chuckle seeing her jump slightly. "You are an easy scare!" He teased her jokingly. He knew that she was just so into her book that the sudden thunder scared her. He knew she couldn't be scared that easily.  He watched as she shifted her position, it took every amount of strength not to comment on it. Yes he was starting to come off as the nice ghost with the most, but he had a few dirty comments still hidden up his sleeves. 

"Pfft me? I never get tired which means I don't need sleep. Ya breathers are the one who need the sleep." He teased right back with a grin. "Speaking of it's late babes. You really should be getting that rest." 

  
  


"I'm so close to the end of this story though!" She pleaded, trying to fight off another yawn.  _ That and you probably won't even be there when I wake up. _ These thoughts plagued her occasionally, but she truly just thought she wanted her friend around a lot more. She  _ missed  _ him. That was all. So she refrained from admitting such a thought to him, thinking he needn't know.  Of course, even with all her protests, she did feel herself getting more and more tired. She rubbed her eyes and snuggled in, unaware of the torture the poor ghost was putting up with. Her black hair framed her rosey cheeks as she looked up at him one last time, before putting the book down. 

  
  


"Go to sleep babes." The ghost murmurs as she snuggles closer to him. He held her close, he didn't want to leave but he thought she didn't want him around. He would stay all night if that was even an option. He lets out a small yawn as he still holds her close. He didn't feel like going back to the road house. With tiredness overcoming him, he decided to stay here. One night wouldn't hurt, right? He closed his eyes as he started to drift off into a deep slumber.

Lydia felt her eyes get heavy, finding his arms all the more comforting. "Night BJ…" she murmured before fully falling asleep, her lady business completely forgotten for the time being.  The night passed peacefully, leaving the two with some well deserved sleep. Though, soon enough, Lydia awoke at the first sign of light, realizing she had fallen asleep on her friend. Quickly, she shifted, her face pink as she soon recognized that she practically clung onto him through the night. She silently got up, trying not to wake him as she rubbed her dark eyes. 

BJ slept peacefully through the night and even the morning sun didn't wake him up. That was until he felt movement. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Lydia. Slowly his eyes widened. "Ah babes! I didn't mean to fall asleep next to ya!" He said a bit too loudly with a wry laugh.  He moved away from her a little bit as he tried to collect himself. That's when he noticed one small problem. A tent had formed in his striped pants now. His eyes widened as he quickly dove through the mirror. It was that lovely morning wood. He covered his own mirror hurriedly 

It felt like he was out of breath, yet he was dead. Very dead. The ghost laid in his coffin like bed as he looked at his bulging pants. Slowly he moved his hands into his pants and started to stroke himself rapidly. "Mmm Lydia~" His voice slurred with lust. 

  
  


Lydia chuckled, about to respond before he left suddenly. She frowned, wondering what she did to make him leave so quickly. He was normally the reluctant one when it came to parting.  She sighed, figuring she would question him later about it. After all, it wasn't like they wouldn't see each other in the next few hours. This happened occasionally, but everytime, the girl was left wondering what she did to scare him off.  The raven haired girl moved to her window, sitting by it to observe the outdoors, and hopefully forget about her friend’s quick unexplainable exit. She let herself get lost in thought, whatever mundane thought came along, she welcomed. Whatever she could to distract herself from her friend.

He continued to stroke himself, his mind on his best friend. He couldn't be thinking like this, but it felt nice.  _ So _ nice. Soon, with a few last pumps, he finished up as he looked over at the mirror. Was he really ready to face her? With a groan he got going over to the mirror and lifted the black curtain.  He was about to say something but stopped himself as he just looked at the girl. His best friend, she looked so pretty in the morning light. Quickly he shakes his head. No. He couldn't have these thoughts. "Heya babes, didn't mean to jump away like that." He said casually to get her attention.

She continued to sit at her window in thought, as she wondered what she could have done. The light grazed over her pale and delicate features which only contorted to curiosity when she heard her friend again. The teenager walked over curiously and sat next to him, leaning against her mirror with utmost intrigue (as any little girl might have when her ghost just leaves after a sleepover)  “Hey, what happened? Are you okay?” she put a gentle hand on his shoulder, oblivious to the feelings he had pent up towards her. Her eyes flashed with worry as those thoughts came back.  _ Had she done something? Did he not like their sleepovers anymore? Did she bore him?  _

He looked over at her. "Yeah I'm alright, just had an itch I couldn't scratch. Know what I mean?" He indulged a slight innuendo with a grin. For a moment he studied her features; Her lips, her eyes, the tiny hint of red on her cheeks. This was bad, he was just falling more and more.  That's when he noticed how close they were, had they been this close? Or did he move closer? Was he moving closer without even knowing? If only he could actually do something about his feelings. But Lydia was just his best friend, that's what she always came off as. He never noticed if she wanted to be more. Which why would Lydia wanna be with some old ghost? Suddenly he blinked as he realized he was still staring at her. 

She nodded before seeing that he leaned in quite a bit. Her cheeks became an ashen as she looked at him expectantly.  _ Was he just going to keep staring at her? What did he want?  _ She so desperately wanted to lean in, cup his cheeks and give him a soft kiss.  _ Wait. No. Why all of a sudden?  _

  
She felt herself inch closer by a little bit before her mother’s shrill voice rang through the household. “Oh Lydia-Dear! Can you come down here for a moment?” the woman called in a saccharine tone.  Of course that broke the girl’s romantic daze very quickly, her cheeks only deepening in a red hue as she was caught. “I gotta go. Talk later Beej?” she inquired as she left the room and headed downstairs to the sitting room where her Mother and Father were inevitably waiting. Truly, she tuned out most of what they said, as it was nothing out of the ordinary, something of a party Delia was sure to be throwing in the next few days. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She just wanted to be with her friend again. To question, what were they about to do? 

BeeJ watched her leave with a sigh, he wanted to kiss her. Hell he wanted to do  _ more _ . The ghost moped as he climbed through the mirror going over to his bed. Did Lydia actually lean closer to him as well? He didn't just imagine that, right? He let out a groan as he looked over at the mirror, hoping his Lydia would come back soon. 

  
  


Lydia headed back up the stairs quickly, hoping to catch her friend before he left. Of course, she was too late. “Beej?” she called out to no avail. She probably freaked him out. He probably was just being his normal self; invading personal space, and she made it weird. Maybe it was for the best that he wasn’t sticking around with her for now. God, she made herself sick with these thoughts. They were just friends! This had to be something to do with her cycle. She refused to believe otherwise.  With a sound that can only be described as teenage frustration, she fell onto her bed face first, finding that she was not pleased with anything at the moment. Yet, no matter how upset she was, a few persistent thoughts would come back. Enough to cause the young girl to push her thighs together in curiosity and a mix of confusing lust.  _ Why couldn’t she stop these thoughts?  _ She knew little things about this, but nothing could ever answer her question of how to stop being infatuated with a ghost. She let a hand trail down her body, over her clothes, wanting it to be his touch  _ so  _ badly.

Little did the girl know her ghostly friend was on the other side of the mirror listening. He didn't peak his head through, and stood to the side as he listened. A little creepy? Yes. Did he care? No. He continued to listen until it went oddly silent. He looked in slightly and his eyes widened, was his Lydia touching herself?! He didn't know what to say or do, or how to even react. That's when he got an idea. Slowly a grin came to his face. This was a big risk, but he was willing to take it.

He made his way out of the mirror, making sure she didn't see him. Slowly he moved next to her and grabbed her hand gently. "Ya know, I can help with that." He growled out, moving his fingers along her clothed body. The ghost moved his fingers under her shirt as he gave her a gentle kiss. "I've been wanting this for a while, Lyds." He murmurs moving a hand up to her breast. 

“B-Beej?..” she stuttered out, surprised by his sudden presence. She gently put her hand down, as she let him touch her. But just as she opened her mouth to say more before he cut her off with a kiss. “I’ve been wanting this too..” she mumbled sheepishly, her bosom hardening at his cool and calloused hand touching it.  She hummed at the touch. Wanting more.  _ Needing more. _ “Beej please..” was all the goth could utter out through the tiny gasps and small moans that escaped her soft lips. She knew very well that he could make her ask for it explicitly, but truly, she just needed him now. She was tempted to let her hand graze over her womanhood as she waited for his next move.

He watched his babes become a mess for him just by small simple touches. He thought it was kinda cute but he didn't want to leave her waiting. He’d leave that for another time. He pulled her pants down and her underwear. "Ah I see." He murmurs with a grin. "That time of the month huh?" He asks, running his fingers along the inside of her thigh. "I guess this will get a bit messy then." Gently he gave her a kiss as he rubs his thumb along her clit gently.

He needed to get her semi prepared for what he would do to her. He had spent every day with her, he knew she was new to this. That made him eager as ever. Once he was done messing with the bundle of nerves, he slipped a finger in slowly. He took into account how warm she was. Slowly he moved his finger in and out before adding another. He looked at her face wanting to watch her every reaction. This was something he dreamed about. " Th‘s mornin' when I left, I woke up with a little friend." He murmurs as he moves his fingers just right. "Snugglin’ ya made that little friend say hello." 

  
  


Lydia gripped his lapels tightly, wanting anything he did to her. As he rubbed along the little bundle of nerves, she moaned softly. This was her first time after all, she bit back most of her moans. Her hips canted along to the rhythm he led her in. her eyes clenched shut as she tried to fathom the pleasure she felt.  She so desperately tried to speak to his many remarks, but alas, only small inhuman sounds came from her lips. Her hand went to her breasts as she tried to finish herself off, but her little ministrations were nothing compared to his fingers. “It’s too many-” She whined, not used to feeling so full down there, but before she knew it; she was close to hitting her high, head on. 

BeeJ didn't want her to finish just yet. Hell they just started. He pulled his fingers out not letting her hit her high. He touched her with his clean hand and kissed on her neck. "You think that is too many." He murmurs with a breathy chuckle. "That isn't even the start of it." He gave her a gentle kiss. "You'll like feelin’ full." Of course he wanted to make her feel good. So with two clean fingers he slipped them in. "Don't clench babes, relax."  That's when he slowly slipped a third one in. He paused waiting for her to get used to the feeling. His fingers were a mess now, the tips being red as ever. Maybe he would keep them like that. A smirk came to his face. "Tell me when it's feelin' good, m'kay?" He says almost lovingly.

  
  
She pouted as he took his fingers out. “Beetlejui-” she was cut off by his coaching. She soon felt another finger get added and realized she should, in fact take his advice and try to relax. As he slipped a third one in she winced, worried she wasn’t ready, but to her surprise, she felt a lot better as he started to move gently. His gravelly voice soothed her all the more. “It’s feeling a lot better now.” She affirmed, her speech slurring as it entangled itself with lust.  “Please don’t stop-” she practically begged as they moved in synchronicity “I  _ need  _ you.” She stated, not realizing her weight of words. She ran a hand through his tangled rats nest of blond hair. “I’ve always wanted you.” she struggled to simply get her words out. This felt  _ too _ good.

He listened to his Lydia as he continued to move his fingers. Slowly he sped them up as he kissed her neck. "I've always wanted you too." Slowly as ever he added one more finger for now. His fingers were now covered yet he still didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to do this more.  _ A lot _ more. Maybe one day they would go a lot further, but not right now. He still wanted her to get used to everything.

"For your first time doing this, you are doing so good." He says with a smirk as he kissed her. He was surprised she was already taking four fingers. Four of them. He was waiting till she was about to hit her high, then he was going to do this to her one more time. He knew that everytime he stopped the climax would be even better at the end. 

She bit her lip as she was about to climax, before once again, the fingers pulled out. The young girl looked at him in curiosity and some amount of betrayal. She certainly didn’t know he had other plans for her. She moved a piece of hair away from her before she gasped at the suddenness of his fingers going back into her. She prayed this would be the time he’d let her finish.  She let her hips fall into the rhythm, once again, as she pursued the end point which felt oh so close. “Beetle-” her high voice could only get so loud, between self preservation and the fact that she was barely able to utter out a word without much struggle at the moment. 

As he kissed her neck she arched into him ever so slightly. She then tipped his face up to her and gave him a cautious kiss. She wished she was a bit more experienced as she wanted to be able to at least instill some confidence in herself that she could kiss at least. But if this was any indication of how they would go on, she was certainly more than okay with him teaching her. 

He kissed her back, noticing how cautious she was. For a moment he paused his fingers as he kissed her. He moved his free hand to her cheek and gently cupped it. He slipped his tongue in the kiss, he realized something. He _ liked _ kissing her. More than he thought he would, her lips were so soft against his. As he slowly broke the kiss, he started to move his fingers again. He curled them just the right way to hit that one sweet spot.  He continued the ministrations, before He started to kiss on her neck again as he listened to her sweet little sounds. 

Lydia knew she was down for the count but as he kissed her, she fell for him once again. A burning passion mixed with soft and gentle teachings. She knew then and there that she would never want to kiss another guy.  As he pumped his fingers in and out, she moaned softly. She hit her climax hard, coming as her body went taut before relaxing. 

BeeJ pulled his fingers out and smirked looking at her. "Guess it got a little messy." He gives her a gentle kiss. "I might just keep my fingers like this." The ghost says trying to decide if he wanted to keep his fingers this way or not. He thought it would be a good way to remember this time.

The girl flushed pink. “Really?” Though the sentiment was gross, she knew that was often his style of romance. So maybe-if he did decide to keep his hands like that, she would also remember this. A time when her darkest desires came to light and he finished her off. And very well, she might add.  That’s when an all persistent question came to her mind; one that any young girl would wonder after her first time. She swallowed hard, and took a breath, wanting to prepare in case it wasn’t the answer she was looking for. “Hey Beej...What does this make us?” 

The ghost thought for a moment, a long moment. That was until he finally spoke.

"I guess we are datin' now." 


End file.
